


Blood, Beasts and Man

by best_mistake



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Minor Character Death, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Techno commits crimes, Techno is 14 in this, Techno isnt harmed in this except mentally and existentially, Technoblade Has a Bad Time, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), blood mention, rated teen for dark themes and mild violence, theres death in this as well, theres no explict details of violence but its very implied, this is very dark im sorry, warning this is a short angsty backstory fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/best_mistake/pseuds/best_mistake
Summary: He had been 14. He never liked kings.Or, a reflection on how being a young Piglin in the overworld sucked.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Blood, Beasts and Man

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is a REALLY short drabble that I may or may not use for a larger Techno fic, idk. This is written kinda weirdly, so context is that Techno is looking back on when he was a kid (reason why it's mostly in past tense) and the indented words are supposed to be older Techno thinking back. Techno is a Piglin that escaped from the Nether in this (this is addressed in the bigger fic but Im blaming it on ~magic~ right now) and was looking for work which... didnt work out. If I tagged this incorrectly, please tell me and I'll fix it. Again, warning for violence and death. Enjoy!!!

He had been 14. 

14 years old with a body at his feet, and blood on his only pair of clothes. Blood on his blade and on his tusks, a rancid iron smell that reminded him of home.

He remembers how he shook, he remembers how he gripped the axe so hard in his hand that it left a bruise. He remembers how loud the voices were, the constant whisper of blood and hate and death. The whispers of home.

The King lay dead at his feet. The red of his cape indistinguishable from the red that caked his skin. He lay dead, an axe wound in his chest. 

His guard stood frozen on the other side of the wood. Techno couldn’t tell who was shaking more. The whispers in his head told him that this was earned, that the monarch deserved it. He was a tyrant.  _ He was a tyrant. He hurt you. He used you. He saw you as a tool. A weapon. He hurt you. He was a tyrant.  _

Techno wanted to go home.

The guard’s sword lay discarded on the ground, his eyes were wide with fear as he stared. He stared and stared and stared at the boy. _He had only been a boy._ A boy with tusks and hooves and scars and blood running down his blade. A child.

“Are you beast or are you Man?” The guard’s voice had only been a whisper, yet they both knew what he was speaking off. Was he a stray beast, bloodthirsty and savage from the realm of Red? Or was he a Man, was he a boy, was he a child? 

What did he deserve to be? 

“I am alive.” 

Techno had left both the bodies bleeding out on the forest’s floor, but he had taken the King’s crown. 

He felt like he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
